mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Z-chan
Z-chan is the team leader of Robot Girls Team Z acting as the elder sister with her design based on Mazinger Z. Appearance Z-chan is a teenage girl of average height with long light brown hair in a hairstyle that resembles that of Sayaka Yumi. She brown eyes and has a small red ribbon tied into the left side of her hair. Her usual outfit is a battle suit modeled after Mazinger Z featuring the usual black top that has blue cuffs, a white shirt underneath with the collar unfastened, a red skirt, and black stockings worn with blue boots. On the chest of the uniform is a design shaped after the heat sinks of Mazinger Z. She also possesses the Hover Pilder and crown on her head with yellow spikes protruding out of the sides of her head. In Robot Girls Z ONLINE and Robot Girl Z+, Z-chan has access to a stronger and more powerful form called Devil Scrander Z-chan where her battle suit changes to a form that closely resembles Mazinger Z with the Jet Scrander only the Devil Scrander has larger wings with a yellow interior design along with smaller back wings. This form was a proposal from the public of Nerima Ward. Z-chan's younger form, Z-tan has the average height and weight of an elementary schooler in the late grades with her hair tied in a pair of pigtails while wearing a white dress shirt with a red skirt with suspenders, and pink sneakers. As Cutie Z-chan, Z-chan is outfitted with a dress similar to one worn by Honey Kisaragi from the Cutey Honey anime with her red heat sinks near the cleavage opening, as well white boots, arm strap, and a choker colored blue with red heart marks. Her hair is also more similar to Gre-chan's in this form. Personality Similar to Koji Kabuto, Z-chan is hotblooded and impulsive usually destroying city blocks while paying no mind to the destruction she causes. She is often called a brat with strong athletic abilities by Gre-chan due to this. However Z-chan likes to fight evil just for the sake of it, while causing a bit more mayhem than her enemies do and having little interest in justice. Abilities Without powering up, Z-chan has little abilities. After placing the Hover Pilder on her head, Z-chan is able to change her clothes into a battle suit that gives her all of the abilities and powers of Mazinger Z such as changing her gloves to perform a Rocket Punch, shooting Koshiryoku Beam out of her eyes, put up a photon barrier for defense, and release the Breast Fire from her chest area. Z-chan is also able to fly through a Jet Scrander attachment that flies over from the Photon Power Laboratory onto her back. Devil Scrander Z-chan Using the Devil Scrander, Z-chan transform into a stronger form that allows her to fly and enhances all of her already powerful and dangerous abilities, allowing attacks such as the Devil Rocket Punch and the Photon Beam Dynamic with her teammates. Cutie Z-chan Through the Airborne Element Fixing Device, Z-chan assumes a form similar to Honey Kisaragi from the Cutey Honey anime. This form is not very powerful in combat but possesses highly athletic abilities, allowing quick maneuvering. History Z-chan did not know her Parents and was raised by her grandmother Juzo Kabuto. Coming home from her School one day, her grandmother explains the results of her research on Photonic Energy until Baron Ashura attacks with her Mechanical Beast Girls looking for the Hover Pilder. Taking the Hover Pilder and for the first time assumes a battle suit that allowed her to fight off Ashura and the Mechanical Beast Girls while destroying her house in the process which got her grandmother dragged away by debt collectors over mortgage debt. Highly in debt, Z-chan resolves to raise enough money to get her grandmother back and fight any evil that threatens her hometown of Nerima. Trivia * Z-chan's Photon Barrier actually comes from the original Photon Power Laboratory's original anime incarnation, making it the only weapon Z-chan has that does not come from Mazinger Z. * Devil Scrander Z-chan's theme is Mazinger Z vs. Devilman with the Devil Scrander sporting the anime Devilman's coloring and wings. * In the Robot Girls general poll, Z-chan ranked 7th. Gallery Zchan_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω KabutoZchan.jpg|Kabuto Z-chan DevilScranderZchan.png|Devil Scrander Z-chan ScranderZChan.jpg|Z-chan with the Jet Scrander ScranderZChanSprite.jpg StrengtheningZChan.jpg Ztan.jpg|Z-tan Ztansprite.jpg|Z-tan sprite IdolZChan.png FurisodeZChan.jpg|Z-chan in a furisode FurisodeZChanSprite.jpg CutieZchan.jpg|Cutie Z-chan CutieZchanSprite.png|Cutie Z-chan Sprite Category:Robot Girls Z Characters